Naga Ray
Naga Ray (ナーガ・レイ Nāga Rei) is Hebitsukai Silver of the Kyoryugers. Bio Naga is a young man with the ability to paralyze his targets for a short time from the Ophiuchus System (ヘビツカイ座系 Hebitsukai-za-kei), whose people are identical in facial appearance. Although his race had long ago sealed their emotions as a result of a catastrophic war on their planet, his peculiar interest in emotions led to an encounter with Balance and they partnered as bounty hunters. Once he and Balance initially met the first five Kyurangers as their bounties, Naga quickly befriends Lucky instead of tricking them to be handed over to Jark Matter in the hopes of learning more about emotions as well as the difference between good and evil. Because of Naga's decision to risk his life to stand by Lucky's side, this influenced Balance to save them and unlock their respective Kyutamas, allowing Naga to transform into Hebitsukai Silver (ヘビツカイシルバー Hebitsukai Shirubā). After the team's mission on Planet Toki, Naga becomes troubled by his lack of emotions which causes him to be manipulated by Akyanba into becoming Dark Naga (ダークナーガ Dāku Nāga) and swaying him to Jark Matter's side. Lucky and Balance manage to regain him by exorcising the Micro Tsuyoindaver from his brain. After Don Armage's defeat, Naga and Balance reform the BN Thieves, dedicating themselves to retrieve treasures stolen by Jark Matter. Powers As the "Silent Star" (サイレントスター Sairento Sutā) Hebitsukai Silver, Naga's main weapon is the Kyu Sickle (キューシックル Kyū Shikkuru). Hebitsukai Silver has two finishers: Ophiuchus Crush (オフューカスクラッシュ Ofyūkasu Kurasshu) via the Seiza Blaster and Ophiuchus Impact (オフューカスインパクト Ofyūkasu Inpakuto) via the Kyu Sickle. After Akyanba unlocks his emotions, the brainwashed Dark Naga uses the Dark Seiza Blaster (ダークセイザブラスター Dāku Seiza Burasutā) and Dark Kyutama to transform into Hebitsukai Metal (ヘビツカイメタル Hebitsukai Metaru). In this form, his suit gains some extra purple and yellow coloring, with the snake emblem on his helmet partially painted red, as well as a snake eye-like ornament on his chest that allows him to fire a powerful laser beam. The edge of his Kyu Sickle, known as the Dark Kyu Sickle (ダークキューシックル Dāku Kyū Shikkuru), is also colored purple. Naga retains this power-up, minus the chest ornament and helmet emblem repaint, after being freed from his brainwashing. Hebitsukai Metal has two finishers: Metal Ophiuchus Crush (メタルオフューカスクラッシュ Metaru Ofyūkasu Kurasshu) via the (Dark) Seiza Blaster in conjunction with the Black Hole (ブラックホール Burakku Hōru) Kyutama and Metal Ophiuchus Impact (メタルオフューカスインパクト Metaru Ofyūkasu Inpakuto) via the (Dark) Kyu Sickle in conjunction with the Dark Kyutama. Trivia * Naga is the first Silver Ranger to be on the core team. * He would be the second if counted Silver Stag of the Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters from alternate reality. * Naga is the first Silver Ranger to be brainwashed by the villains since Gosei Knight of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. * Naga has some similarities of past Kamen Riders: * Naga's means of getting a new form is similar to Chase's obtaining of a powered up form in Kamen Rider Drive Saga, by means of the enemy manipulating their emotions. * Naga keeps the formerly evil powered up form in similar manner as Yuusuke Onodera (Yusuke Godai's alternate counterpart) in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, changing some attributes of their powered up forms upon returning back to the good side. * Naga's joining Jark Matter by methods of brainwashing is similar to Asuna Karino/Poppy Pipopapo joining the Bugsters. They also get new powers and are able to overwhelm their opponents until they are freed by their friends. They also return to the good side with some alterations: Poppy's good form has blue eyes and Naga's good form does not have the eye on his Kyuranger suit and the red coloring that was on the snake tongue of his visor isn't there anymore. * Naga Ray is the first Silver Ranger since Gai Ikari (Gokai Silver) to have an enhanced form. Navigation Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Superheroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed